


Walk a Mile

by ConchyJoe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Major Character Injury, Not Steve Friendly, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConchyJoe/pseuds/ConchyJoe
Summary: Steve learns what it is like to walk a mile in someone else's shoes.





	Walk a Mile

Steve was happy. The sun was shining and the terrible humidity was less oppressive here. They were finally able to just be free, just Stevie and Bucky. Steve couldn't believe how happy he was to be able to be out alone with his best friend - his family. He had the other Avengers but nothing was like being with Bucky. It just felt right. All that they had suffered because of Hydra and the corrupt politicians with their agendas and Tony, who had bowed to those politicians and just couldn't accept that Bucky was innocent, could be forgotten for the moment. Sure, this was only for a day as Bucky had to be reanimated from his cryogenic sleep for a day once every two months. Plus it sucked that, for this reunion, they had been shipped to a deserted island in the middle of a huge lake, even before Bucky had been reanimated, miles from anyone. Steve knew that they were worried about the Winter Soldier but this was Bucky. He had today and he was going to enjoy it.

“Bucky, T’Challa has got his people working around the clock on a way to get rid of the triggers Hydra forced on you and then all these stupid precautions can stop. His people are the best, if anyone can do it, they can. I need you on the team and when they beg us to come back, you will be with us”.

Bucky grabbed Stevie with his good arm, and wasn't that a kick in the teeth for Steve, that his best friend had suffered so much

“I know, Punk, it's you and me until the end of the line.”

 

Steve face lit up as he said “Yeah! ‘Til the end of the line!”

 

Steve only had chance to see the green blur before he felt the most terrible pain. The Hulk had fallen on him crushing both of his legs. Before he had even time to scream, he felt himself being grabbed and both his arms were snapped in six places.

 

Bucky’s training kicked in and he wasn't paralyzed by fear for even a second, he jumped onto the Hulk’s back and smashed him across the head. It felt like hitting a brick wall, it didn't seem to do any harm other than hurt Bucky’s hand and wrist.

 

The Hulk roared and grabbed Bucky and smashed him several times on the floor where Bucky couldn't do anything but groan.

Steve, despite not being able to move his arms and legs as they slowly healed could use his mouth.

 

“HULK! STOP! NO SMASH! FRIENDS!”

Then to Steve’s surprise the Hulk smiled at him

 

**“Oh, Captain Murderer, the Hulk isn't here at the moment”**

 

Despite all that had happened, Steve was dumbfounded that the Hulk had spoken a full sentence. It sounded so odd to hear such scorn coming from the Hulk’s loud gruff voice.

 

**“I got the idea from the Scarlet Witch, she and I share similar abilities. You and your friend here killed my parents, my sister and grandmother when you collapsed the tunnel and I decided to get revenge”**

 

The Hulk turned slightly and punched Bucky several times in the face smashing his face; the blood splatter, the cries and the wet breathing by Bucky was like a lance to Steve’s heart

 

“Hulk, Banner, you don't want to do this. We’re your friends”

 

The Hulk punched Bucky one more time in the face and snapped both his legs, the moan from Bucky sounded like a wounded animal just before it died.

 

**“I’m only 15 and you left me an orphan. You didn't give my family a second thought, why should I consider yours? They were just in the way of your diversion.”**

 

“They were going to kill Bucky and he was innocent!”

 

Steve didn't recognize his own voice, it was so broken, plaintive and high pitched but he needed whoever this was to understand. The Hulk roared

 

 **“Innocent! You killed 23 people and injured 120 in Bucharest alone. You’re not innocent.** ”

 

Steve could feel his healing kicking in, in less than a few minutes he would be able to move again and save Bucky.

 

“If it wasn't for the Accords …”

 

The Hulk just scooped up Bucky by his neck making his legs swing from where they were broken.

 

**“I’m bored now. Say Night Night, Winter Soldier”**

 

The sound of Bucky’s neck breaking sounded like the biggest sonic boom Steve had ever heard and Steve screamed as he saw the light leave Bucky’s eyes for last time.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!”

 

The Hulk dropped Bucky and he fell to the ground like a puppet that had had its strings cut

 

**“HULK NOT FEEL GOOD”**

 

Steve just saw red and screamed “I’m gonna kill you!” as he watched the Hulk slowly change back into Banner. As soon as Banner transformed back, his eyes cleared and fell to the floor. His eyes were wide and he crab walked away from Bucky’s dead body.

 

The anger surged through Steve and his adrenaline went through the roof as he was finally able to move. He jumped up and ran towards Banner!

 

“I’m goin’ to fuckin’ kill you. You son of a bitch!” His Brooklyn accent was out in full. He pulled back his hand and put all his weight and strength into the blow, Banner wasn't going to be able to hurt anyone else. However, before he could do anything his body went rigid, spinning him on the spot and he could taste copper as he bit his own tongue. It was only then he registered the lightening coursing through his body making every muscle tense.

 

Thor landed. His hair was short and he had a gold eye patch over one of his eyes.

 

“What do you think you were doing?”

 

“He killed Bucky”

 

Banner eyes widened as he looked at the blood on his hands and arms

 

“Oh God, it wasn't me, a kid stopped me when I went back to Jaipur. He was a child and he said he wanted revenge for the Captain killing his family and that’s all I remember. You have to believe me!” as he sobbed openly.

 

“The Hulk killed him, look at him”

 

The lightening stopped and Steve went to kill Banner only to find his blow blocked by Thor and followed by an uppercut that send him flying.

 

“Did you not hear? Dr Banner is innocent, Shield Brother”

 

Thor looked at Steve who was bearing his teeth and trying to shake off the disorientation from Thor’s blow. Thor’s tone changed to as if he was trying to educate a child

 

“I admit I do not know all your Midgard ways, but I have seen the video of you and Howardson in the frost land. You do not hurt the one who killed while under mind control. You yourself know it is dishonorable to attempt to shame him like this. You are not allowed to be angry or grieve when someone is killed by an innocent man, especially one mind controlled. You yourself stressed this.”

 

Thor smiled

 

“So come, let us celebrate and put this unfortunate business behind us. Let us drink and carouse as your friends have returned to you, we have been away for such a long time. We should be trying to make Banner feel comfortable, you know how terrible he felt after Johannesburg and this is bringing back bad memories. I have epic stories to tell you of our adventures, you will be most entertained.”

 

“Are you fuckin' crazy! I’m going to kill’im and then the kid”

 

He leaped at speed and tried to dodge around Thor only to find himself tackled to the floor, his head hitting the floor hard which temporarily stunned him

 

“Our friend is INNOCENT, why are you threatening him so? you are disappointing me! And the child had lost his parents like the Scarlet Sorceress. You forgave her, why are you not forgiving him?”

 

“They killed Bucky!”

 

Whilst Thor shook his head in disappointment, Steve, without giving any warning, managed to jump up and attack Banner. Thor body slammed him deflecting his punch to Banner’s face but failed to deflect the blow entirely as it smashed into Banner’s shoulder and everyone heard the bones break. The scream from Banner gave Steve some satisfaction so much so that he didn't even feel the blows that Thor dealt. Steve thought to himself: I can do this all day. However, he felt a shiver down his spine when he heard the roar of the Hulk.

 

Steve managed to throw off Thor but the Hulk was on him immediately, the Hulk’s left arm wasn't functioning but his right was still deadly. When Steve was fighting both Thor and the Hulk he knew he was fighting a losing battle and it wasn't long before he was incapacitated on the floor, groaning and feeling nothing but pain. It hurt even trying to take a breath. He knew he must have a few broken ribs on top of broken arms and legs.

 

**“SEE TIN MAN?”**

 

Thor smiled at the Hulk and clapped him on the lower back as he couldn’t reach higher

 

“Of course, he will welcome his returning friends appropriately. He may also have a solution for the homing of the Asgardians. Don’t think of this, Hulk, you are not to blame for any of it while under mind control. It was not you. We have no defence against such magics. When Our Shield Brother has had time to calm down, he will be ashamed of himself.”

 

He then turned to look in disgust at Rogers who was incapacitated on the floor

 

“You brought this on yourself. I tried to reason with you but you would not listen. You will be well soon, I have no doubt. I do not understand why you would attack a defenseless, innocent man. You disappoint me, that I find I cannot call you Shield Brother. I cannot stand to be around you. Find us when you are ready to apologize to Banner. Banner is my friend!”

 

He just heard their steps leave him for dead

 

“So was I!” was all he was able to get out before darkness engulfed him.

 

 


End file.
